Happy Ending
by Divine Demonic Assassin
Summary: He was everything, everything that I wanted/We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it/And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away/All this time you were pretending/So much for my happy ending - Avril Lavigne, My Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**All recognized characters belong to their respective owners. Nadia is mine.**

All none of them are here.

Truth be told I don't want them to be. Don't want them to see how pathetic I have become.

I sit atop my motorcycle, staring into the black visor of my helmet. I slowly, carefully hang my helmet from the handlebars. I put the kickstand down; making sure my bike is stable before getting off. Pulling my black leather jacket—

 _"Why do you always take_ my _jacket? I bought you your own."_

 _"Yeah, but yours is better."_

 _"How? I mean besides the fact that it's mine."_

 _"It smells like you. I can pretend you're hugging me when I wear it."_

—folding it tenderly before placing it on the seat. I leave the keys in the ignition, no one comes out here. I remove my bracelet and lay it atop the jacket. I reach up into my hair, removing the delicately engraved hair pins. My hair falls heavily—

 _"Don't you ever cut your hair." His fingers ran through the ridiculously long, thick mass spread across his chest. "Never, you hear me?"_

 _"Do you have some kind of hair fetish?" My chin rested on my hands folded on his chest. "I draw the line at hair fetishes."_

 _"No." He paused. "My mother had long hair. Whenever it was down it nearly touched the ground. I was always amazed at how she could make it up into the hairstyles that she did."_

 _"Oh." I thought. "Well I can't do anything with this. Certainly not those god awful hairdos from then. I'm drawing the line at it touching the ground. Just past my butt. No longer." I grinned at him._

 _He laughed, chest shaking with his amusement. "I suppose I can agree to that."_

 _I gaped at him playfully outraged. "'Suppose' nothing! It's my hair!"_

—ending just below my butt with just visible waves. The pins are laid ever so carefully on the jacket next to the bracelet. I stare at the carefully piled gifts, each one from him for various reasons. Birthday, Christmas, Easter, just because—

 _"Okay._ Now _open your eyes." He sounded giddy as a schoolboy having school canceled._

 _"Damon, I swear to God…" I trailed off, staring at the Ducati Streetfighter 848 sitting before me. "No. You didn't." I stared at the bike that I had ranted on and on about, never thinking that he was actually listening to me._

 _"So," he was giving me that 'I-know-I'm-amazing-feel-free-to-remind-me' smirk, but his blue, blue eyes were soft with affection, "you like it? Cause, let me tell you, buying this thing at the price I got without compulsion was a pain in the—"_

 _I slammed into him, cutting him off mid-sentence with a searing kiss. "I love it! You! When did you get it? Why? It's not my birthday or anything."_

 _He encased me within his grasp, answering me with a kiss that made my head spin. He pulled back, smiling a smiling he reserved only for me and only when we were alone. "I can't buy you something just because?"_

 _"You-! I-! You just-!" I had no words to tell him how amazing and incredible I thought he was. So I decided to show him. I pulled back from the kiss, staring into the blue-black eyes that stared back hungrily. "I love you, Damon Salvatore."_

 _His entire demeanor softened and the next kiss was more tender, loving. "I love you too, Nadia Turcotte."_

—he does what he wants and damn the consequences. If there had been anything left in me to feel, I would have doubled over in pain. But I am too numb. Too tired. I have given him everything of myself and yet it still isn't enough. It never will be. Unfortunately I am only just now realizing this, just now seeing the wisdom in my friend's warnings—

 _"You're going to get hurt." Tyler's voice was rough, tone cautious._

 _"What? By hanging out with you? Tyler, if you were going to hurt me you would have done it long before now." I laid on my bed, head hanging over the edge upside down, landline on speaker phone next to my head on the ground._

 _"Not me. Damon. He's going to hurt you." He sounded so sure, so certain in his assessment of my boyfriend/lover._

 _"What?" I was taken aback, Tyler had been the only one_ not _to lecture me when I had started dating Damon. "Why would you say that?" I was hurt that my only supporter was backing out on me now._

 _"Nadia." Tyler sighed, sounding more tired, older than any teenager should. "You know I love you, sis. I only want what's best for you. And I don't think that's Damon."_

 _I flipped over, snagging the phone and dragging myself into a sitting position on my bed. I stared at the phone in front of me, disbelief running through my veins. "Ty…Ty why would you do this? I thought you had my back." Tears burned my eyes._

 _There was a shuffling noise as he moved from wherever he was into a different spot. "Di-Di, I will_ always _have your back. That's why I'm saying this. I should have said it in the beginning but I didn't. I'm sorry, Di-Di."_

—but I ignored them. I put my absolute faith in Damon Salvatore and he crushed it without a second look. My lapis lazuli necklace comes off now, resting within the bracelet. I reach for the last thing he gave me, hand shaking so, so badly. My right hand slides the ring from my left ring finger, I choke it hurts—

 _"Damon?"_

 _He turned to me, what I like to call 'my' smile on his face. "Hold on a sec. Almost done." He goes back to whatever he was fiddling with before fully facing me. "Nadia Elisabetta Turcotte—"_

 _I pressed a hand over my mouth, watching as the proudest man/vampire I know bend before me on one knee._

 _"Will you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of eternity?" Damon is the most serious and sincere I have ever seen him._

 _"Yes." My voice was a choked whisper. I was in tears, nodding in response to his question. "Yes, I will marry you." I held back more sobs as he took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up and I flung myself into his arms._

 _"Thank you." The words are breathed into my hair, Damon holds me as tightly as he dare to with his 500 years of strength. "Eternity, Nadia."_

 _I clung to him, deliriously happy. I had never expected him to propose to me. We knew how the other felt, there was never any need for us to broadcast it to the world. "Eternity, Damon."_

— _it hurts_ , make it stop. God make it stop. I can't force myself to take off the ring. I know that it was his mother's. I _know_ how important it is to him. I know I _have_ to take it off because otherwise it will become ruined. I close my eyes, ripping the ring off and putting with the necklace. I force myself from the sight of everything, turning and stumbling blindly into the forest. It is dark now—

 _"No." I barely breathed the word, taking in the scene before me._

 _"Di-Di what-? Oh no." Tyler grabbed my bicep, tugging me away. "No, no, no, no."_

 _Damon, the vampire that I loved with everything in me, the man who had proposed to me only days ago was kissing Andie Starr, beautiful human news reporter. He seemed about to press her against the wall and fuck her._

 _Something in me broke. Splintered into pieces beyond repair. "Damon…"_

 _He pulled away from the woman, casting a look in my direction. He froze, meeting my eyes. He looked about to come over but Andie tugged on his arm and he redirected his attention back to her. Dismissing me entirely._

 _Tyler forced me outside, away from the scene inside. "That fucking bastard." Tyler was enraged on my behalf, I couldn't seem to summon anything. His face shifted, teeth sharpening, eyes a glowing yellow. "I'll fucking kill him."_

 _"Take me home." My voice reflected my inner deadness. There was nothing in my tone to indicate anything. "Take me home, Ty-Ty."_

 _He cupped my face in his hands, fury draining away when he recognized the look in my eyes. "No. No, you do_ not _get to do this to me. Not again." He sounded desperate. He rushed me to his house, forgoing his car in favor of his hybrid speed. He burst through the doors, ignoring his mother and sire entirely on his way up to his room._

 _"Tyler! What on earth…" Carol trailed off, taking in the expression, or lack there of, on my face. "Oh no. She was doing so well. She was being Nadia again." The mayor crouched before me, clutching my hands in hers. "Please, sweetheart, come back. Don't do this again."_

 _"What is going on?" Klaus, the Original Hybrid, was standing in the doorway of Tyler's room, looking completely baffled. "Tyler, what—"_

 _"He broke her." Tyler was cold and abrupt. "He broke her and now I'm going to kill him."_

—but the sun would rise in a couple hours, ensuring my plan. I know exactly where I am going. The sky begins to lighten ever so slightly. I manage to get to the waterfalls that the town is so named for before dawn. I draw the gun from the waistband of my pants, making sure it is loaded properly with the safety off. Tyler will be looking for me soon. My dearest, closest friend—

 _Klaus seemed unnerved by my expression. He had come to see Tyler, but my friend was out. The Original Hybrid had decided to stay and wait, Carol had left soon after he arrived, desperate for a break from me._

 _I tilted my head at him. "Yes, Niklaus?"_

 _He flinched back from his full name. He recovered quickly, leaning forward with his arms braced against his legs. "Why is Tyler so insistent on not leaving you alone, love? I had to_ force _him to leave and do some things for me. I haven't had to do that to him before. Does he think you're suicidal?_ Are _you suicidal?"_

 _"Yes." My simple to-the-point answer took him aback. "He knows that if I'm left alone I will kill myself. He's been making me drink his blood everyday, you know."_

 _The Original appeared disturbed by the casual, dead way I spoke of my own death. "Oh? Would this have anything to do with the reason he wants to go after Damon Salvatore?"_

 _"Yes." Again I startled him with my easy response. "Damon broke me and now Tyler wants to break him. He won't though, Tyler that is. I made him promise me that he wouldn't."_

 _Klaus watched me for several long moments. "So, what you're saying, love, is that if I left you alone you would kill yourself?"_

 _I blinked. Had we not just gone over this? "Yes. Tyler hid all the knives and guns and obvious suicide objects from me. But there's the stairs. Or the balcony. Or the roof." There are an endless amount of options."_

 _Before the Hybrid could respond, Tyler was in the room with us. The younger hybrid nodded toward Klaus before turning to me. "Di-Di, you haven't eaten. Eat." He shoved a plate of food into my lap._

 _I slowly put bites in my mouth, the food tasting like ash. Tyler and Klaus were discussing something, but I had to focus on forcing the food down my throat. Tyler would hound me until the plate was clean._

—I hate what I am about to put you through, but I am so tired. So, so tired of being hurt beyond repair time and time again. My back is to the pool of water below, I cock the gun. I can only hope that he will not be the one to find my body, but he will search for me until he does. I point the gun at my heart, steady in my decision.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

The second shot is unintentional, but the first causes my nerves to jerk, pulling the trigger once more. For several brief moments I am still alive. As blood spills from between my lips I hear a howl of absolute anguish. I close my eyes. I'm so sorry my friend. But my dearest friend is not the last thought in my mind. The man I love is.

The emptiness of Death beckons me and I see his face one last time.

I love you, Damon Salvatore.

Eternity, Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognized characters belong to their respective owners. Nadia is mine.**

Few things in his long life have made lasting, haunting impressions on him. But this, he decides, this will be burned into his mind. His first successful hybrid, Tyler Lockwood, has the cooling body of his friend in his arms as he howls in agony.

Every supernatural being within a ten-mile radius heard the life-ending gunshot. He had been speaking with Tyler when the shot was heard. The boy had left, leaving a curious Klaus and Rebekah to follow. The scene that the Originals came upon made them cringe.

Tyler is walking out of the water, cradling the still form of his friend. She could be sleeping if not for the gaping gunshot wound on her heart. The boy has a look of denial that will not last long. He falls to his knees in the shallows, head bowing over the graying body.

By this time, Caroline, Damon, and Stefan have appeared. There is something off about the look in the oldest Salvatore's eyes, but Klaus brushes it off in favor of watching Caroline. She is slowly approaching the still figures on in the shallow edges of the pond. She calls the boy's name, first softly, then with more volume and force as she is ignored. Klaus makes no move to intervene, the young vampire needs to learn that she will not always get the attention she wants. Especially in a situation such as this.

Finally the boy snaps, snatching Caroline's arm and viciously biting it. He flings her away as she cries out in shock and pain, resuming his position of his arms cradling the girl's body and head bowed over it. He suddenly throws back his head and _howls_. There is such anguish, such sorrow, such pain that Klaus cannot help but feel for his first hybrid. The howling only stops once Tyler's vocal chords give out.

Rebekah steps forward, carrying a white blanket in her arms. The Original sister lays out the covering, smoothing wrinkles out and the like. Somehow, the blonde coaxes the young hybrid into laying the girl onto the blanket, folding the excess over the body. Again, Tyler lifts the corpse into his arms, gently as though he were carrying a baby.

The boy stops when he sees the Salvatores, Damon more specifically. The hybrid finally speaks, voice gravelly and raw. "I want to kill you. I want to kill you so badly it physically _hurts_ to restrain myself. But I won't." Tyler gives a mocking laugh at the flicker of confusion on the 500 year old vampire's face. "Why won't I? Because _she_ asked me not to. Because _she_ still loved you even after you broke her. I will forever despise you for what you did to her. But I will not kill you." The angry, mourning hybrid pushes past Damon, heading back to what Klaus can only assume is the Lockwood Mansion.

Rebekah leaves, off to her own devices. Klaus stays a moment longer, recalling the only conversation he ever held with the dead girl.

 _"Yes." The girl's simple to-the-point answer took him aback. "He knows that if I'm left alone I will kill myself. He's been making me drink his blood everyday, you know."_

If she has Tyler's blood in her system still, she might yet still live. Though, with how adamant she was about dying, the possibility of her completing her transition is next to none.

Klaus looks over to where the oldest Salvatore stands. A chill travels down the Hybrid's spine at the dead look on Damon's face. Stefan may be a notorious Ripper when he turns his emotions off, but an emotionless Damon has him beat by miles. Klaus had watched an emotionless Damon _decimate_ entire villages and towns. Nothing escaped him, not children, not women, not animals. If it had a heartbeat it died. Like this, Damon was known as the Crow, because a swarm of crows preceded his entrance into any town. It was a signal to any supernatural in the area to get the hell out of Dodge unless they wanted to die. The 500—100 to 200 at the time—year old vampire had killed others twice his age during this. Though unable to die, Klaus did not fancy fighting the elder Salvatore in this state.

And as dozens of crows appear in the sky, blocking out the sun, Klaus decides that he will be leaving Mystic Falls with his doppelganger in tow until the Crow is gone from it. The Original Hybrid blurs away, completely forgetting the fact that Caroline is soon to be stricken with the venom contained in a werewolf's bite. Not anywhere _near_ the top of the list of things he needs to do to ensure that the older Salvatore doesn't get to Elena Gilbert before Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**So. This three part story was originally going to be a one shot but the idea just kept growing so three chapters it is. This is the final installment of Happy Ending and the most disturbing one. I am going to warn you now that there is detailed violence and character death. I always found it interesting that everyone just assumes Damon has never turned his emotions off. Well I decided to improvise and bring out the darker side of Damon.**

 **It might help to explain that I see The Ripper and Stefan Salvatore as two different parts of a single person. A evil and good side so to speak. So I created The Crow for Damon Salvatore with this thought in mind. Hope that lessens any confusion you might have.**

 **All recognized characters belong to their respective owners. Nadia and the other unnamed people are mine.**

 **Also, tell me what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

The Crow stands on the roof of a crumbling building, watching the maimed and dying humans wail and shriek. He hasn't been out for a while but it seems that Nadia's death was enough for Damon to drag him up. He clasps his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He tilts his head as one of the humans spots him and starts an ungodly racket. Before they can tell he has moved, the Crow stands in front of the one who spotted him, grinning wickedly. The man is missing half his leg, yet still attempts to escape by dragging himself along. The Crow watches for several moments, amused, before becoming bored and shoving his hand through the man's stomach. He grips the human's spine, ripping out as he pulls his arm back out of the gaping hole in the man's stomach.

There is another vampire next to him, watching as the Crow carelessly drops the spine to the ground. The Ripper tilts his head, observing the chaos around them. "Are you planning on wiping Mystic Falls from the map?" The Ripper is eager to join in the fun.

Kicking the dead man away, the Crow returns the vicious grin. "Not at first. But all in all not a bad idea, brother. Would you care to join me? I'm afraid I'm a bit out of practice in town destruction."

The scattered fires cast shadowed light over the younger Salvatore's features, creating a look that would send Satan running. "I'd be delighted. Have you gotten to the Bennett witch yet? I see that the baby vampire already tried to stop you." The Ripper glances over at Caroline Forbes' desiccated corpse permanently fixated in a look of horror. "The witch is going to be trouble."

The Crow and Ripper walk through the ruins that were once Mystic Falls, pausing every now and again to torment and then dispose of some straggling humans. The Crow had almost forgotten how pleasurable ripping someone's spine through their stomach can be. "Yes, well, the emotional half made a deal with a Bennett ancestor witch that has him protecting the line." The Crow scowls, flicking blood from his hand. "He gave his word to not hurt them and we are nothing if not honorable to our word. You, brother," glacier eyes slide to meet frosted emerald eyes, "are bound by no such thing."

The Ripper's answering smile would terrify the most hardened of men. "I am not, you are correct, brother. I've never especially liked that line of witches. Too self entitled for my tastes." He finishes putting his victim back together, leaving the body looking whole. "My emotional half likes her for some reason, it will make it all the more enjoyable to rip her into pieces."

The Salvatore brothers stop in front of the city hall, listening to the desperation of the humans and witch inside. Klaus has clearly not cleared out the entirety of his hybrids and the reason is obvious when the brothers catch the doppelganger's voice. The Crow forces the wind to pick up, making it rattle the thick wooden doors. The Ripper casts an Illusion that makes the hiding survivors believe that the brothers have left. The Crow raises his hand, manipulating the energy around and within him so that lightning sparks from his fingertips. He motions for the Ripper to step back before casting the lightning out at the doors, blasting them into pieces. The shocked screams are music to the brothers' ears.

"Well this looks like quite the party." The Crow strolls into the building, standing casually in the hall, blocking the entrance. "If I cared, I would be hurt you didn't invite me." Arms crossed over his chest, the Crow is a fearsome sight especially as the weather outside begins to turn foul. "We're just the life of the party, aren't we brother?"

"It has been mentioned once or twice." The Ripper comes to stand beside his brother, hands casually placed in his pockets. He takes in the looks of betrayal and fear, drawing a perverse pleasure from the sight. "You." He addresses one of the hybrids with contempt. "Feel free to take the doppelganger and leave. We don't especially _want_ to kill her—"

"Speak for yourself, brother."

"—but accidents happen and we guarantee nothing if you stay." The Ripper is giving them an offer that they would be suicidal to refuse. The hybrids realize the olive branch for what it is and one grabs Elena with the intent to leave with her. The Ripper scowls when the hybrid drops to the floor, groaning in pain.

"I believe you forgot who we came here for, brother." The Crow is amused, easily thwarting the Bennett witch's attempts to harm his mind. While Damon may have played along and hidden his true Power, the Crow has no such reservations. "You're simply going to wear yourself out, Bennett. And I'm not the one to watch out for." The Crow then dismisses the witch entirely, spotting two people that he is unwilling to kill. He stalks over to the two Lockwoods, halting when the hybrid steps between him and Carol. His eyebrow raises, amused. "I'm only going to offer this once and then you're on your own. Nadia was fond of both of you." The Crow grimaces at the insistence in sparing these two coming from Damon. _Not so asleep are you?_ "And I was fond of Nadia. It is because of this that I am offering a one-time deal." Dead ice eyes lock onto the younger Lockwood. "Take your mother and leave. Do it now and you will leave unharmed. If you wait I guarantee nothing of your survival."

"Fine." The hybrid snarls, grabbing his mother. "Come on, Mom. We need to go." Thus Tyler and Carol Lockwood escape from Death that day. The boy wisely ignores the pleading of the surrounding humans, making a beeline to the broken city hall doors. He and his mother disappear into the incoming fog, never to come back until Carol dies a decade later and then only to bury her in the Lockwood cemetery plot next to Nadia.

His brother dealing with that, the Ripper saunters to the Bennett witch, frightening smile upon his face. He can feel her magic trying to harm him, but with the amount of human blood and people he has killed today, her attempts are no more than a gnat during summer. His grin widens to disturbing proportions. "Come now, Bon-Bon. Is that any way to treat a friend? I just want to have a chat."

The witch has an unattractive snarl on her face and he tells her so with a laugh. She casts a wall of fire before herself, frustrated and terrified that her magic isn't working on him directly. "Stay the hell away from me, vampire. You're no friend of mine. The only reason I ever tolerated you was because of Elena and that you never drank from humans."

The Ripper stops, placing a hand over his heart in a mockery of pain. "Now that's just hurtful, Bon-Bon. And here I thought we had really bonded over all the trouble we've been through together." He rocks back and forth on his feet, paying the wall of fire no mind. "Anyways, I was _going_ to ask if you would stop hindering our fun with your magic, but clearly you won't. You really should you know, Bon-Bon."

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT_!" The young witch is enraged at the callousness he treats this situation. It nearly makes her sick; she forces the bile down in order to face him with some dignity. "Not another step, Stefan, or I will set you on fire." She is panicky with her desperation to keep the deranged vampire away.

The perplexingly cheerful smile has never left his face, though the flames' flickering adds a sinister quality. But he has become bored with talking. As fun as it is to rile the Bennett girl, there is more fun to be found in the massacring of Mystic Falls. The Ripper forces the flames to die down with his Power, stepping over the glowing ashes. He can just use his speed to be in front of her in seconds, but that would deny him the delight of watching her terror rise with each step he takes to corner her against the wall. He savors the look the Bennett witch gains when she realizes she has nowhere left to run. Then he lunges.

The Crow traipses his way to the center of the room, quickly joined by the Ripper. A glance shows his younger brother's face dripping with blood. Another glance reveals the witch's corpse, torn apart at every joint and scattered about her head frozen with an expression of pain and fear. A smirk curls the corner of his mouth. The last of the Bennett line is dead and he owes allegiance to no one but his brother. Perfect. The Crow turns to the sobbing, petrified humans, clapping his hands in front of him. "Now, I find it no fun for my prey to just sit and snivel waiting for death. So! We're going to play a game. The game is Hide-and-Seek but with a couple different rules. First: you get caught, you die. Second: feel free to try and defend yourselves, it makes the game that much more fun." The Crow grins widely at the horrified looks he is given. "Brother, if you would."

The Ripper steps forward, demented smile in place. About three centuries ago, the Ripper discovered he has a unique talent that few vampires ever master. He is able to compel a crowd with relative ease. He uses that now, drawing his Power and spreading it over the humans so that they are forced to look at his eyes. "Now. Go hide. Run. When we find you, fight until you can no longer fight. And then fight some more." He takes a moment to ensure that his compulsion reaches everyone. "Ready? _GO_!" The last word is a bellow enhanced with Power, ensuring the humans will run.

Clapping a hand on his younger sibling's shoulder, the Crow finds himself proud of the _piccolo bastardo_. "Excellent work, brother. Shall we give them a moment more?" He has nearly forgotten the hybrids and doppelganger off to the side. Nearly. The Crow turns to the girl, making deliberate strides in her direction, only stopping a few feet away. "And I almost forgot about you, _poco simile a_. My apologies."

Her big doe eyes are staring at him and his brother in abject horror. Elena's voice cracks when she speaks, getting shriller with every word. "You. You're not Damon. And you're not Stefan. What did you do?! _What did you do_?!"

Slow claps bring her attention to the Ripper. He blurs to stand next to his older brother, grinning down at the doppelganger. "Right you are, E-len-a. I am not Stefan and he is not Damon. Well we are, but we aren't. I am the Ripper. You'd remember me from history books as Jack the Ripper." His eyes grow distant for a moment, clearly reminiscing. "Good times. Good times."

"While I am not nearly as well known as my brother," the Crow squeezes his brother's shoulder, "I have my own reputation. I was the majority of the September Massacre in 1792. I took part in the Hamidian Massacres from 1894 to 1896. I am the Crow. A pleasure to meet you."

As Elena gapes in disgust and abhorrence the only thing she can bring herself to say is, "You're monsters."

The Crow flashes a dangerous smile. "That we are. You thought that what Damon did was bad before. That is _nothing_ compared to what I have and will do."

"Brother, the game? I think we have given them enough time to begin to hope we will not come after them." The Ripper gives a sharp grin at his brother's agreeing nod. "Goodbye, Elena Gilbert. For your sake we should never meet again."

The brothers make a terrifying silhouette against the still burning town. One looks to break apart into dozens of crows, flying off to the right with hideous caws. The other throws his head back, a bone chilling laugh echoing through the annihilated town before he disappears.

They had always wondered what would happen if Damon Salvatore shut off his emotions.

Now they know.


End file.
